


Fresh Water

by Nibiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Romance, Sweet, so ridiculously sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibiru/pseuds/Nibiru
Summary: A morning conversation at the breakfast table.





	Fresh Water

"You know that feeling you get, when you walk out into a heavy downpour in the spring, or when you first step under the shower spray in the morning?"

Magnus looked up from where he was perusing the morning paper. He had noticed Alec staring steadily at him as they drank their coffee at the table, but chose to ignore him.

  
It was always best to wait; let Alec formulate whatever he needed to say in his head first.

  
Sometimes he came out with something profound that would tear at Magnus' very heart strings.

  
Other times...

  
"I'm sorry, what?"

  
Alec sighed, smiling a little. "Fresh water," he muttered, almost to himself.

  
This did absolutely nothing to ease Magnus' overall confusion.

  
He placed his paper down, conjured more coffee (this was definitely going to be a two coffee problem), and gave Alec his complete attention.

"Alexander, bearing in mind we had a late night, and I have next to no caffeine in my system right now, would you care to elaborate?"

  
Alec licked his lips, and took a sip of his cooling coffee. He frowned at the cup, as if the taste was unexpected, or unwelcome.

  
"That....", he placed the cup down and locked Magnus in with his eyes. "That amazing feeling you get when you go out in heavy spring or summer rain, and tilt your head up. The fresh water just cascades over your face, and it's so clean. So...refreshing. Same as when you're in a shower. You haven't soaped yet, and you just let the fresh, clean water run over you. Running over your lips and seeping into your mouth ."

  
Magnus smiled a little. His Alexander could be incredibly poetic, even first thing in the morning.

  
"What about it?"

  
"That's what you taste like."

  
Magnus blinked in shock. That was...Not what he was expecting to hear.

  
"What I..?"

  
"When I first kissed you at my wedding. I thought you'd taste like, I dunno," Alec shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "Like sweet, or like the cocktails you drink, you know?"

  
Magnus nodded slightly, his face still marred with confusion.

  
"But you didn't. You tasted like fresh water. Like I was immersed in fresh water. I was so shocked, I had to dive in for another kiss, just to get the taste, the sensation, again."

  
Alec smiled that open, almost innocent, sweet smile that Magnus loved so very much. His sleepy, yet bright hazel eyes, unburdened and unabashedly happy.

  
"No matter what you eat or drink, whenever I kiss you, you taste like fresh water. Like summer rain. Like the moment I first step under the shower spray."

  
"I..."

  
Magnus didn't quite know how to react to that. He continued to stare at his boyfriend, who now looked content with the explanation, and had resumed frowning at his coffee.

  
Magnus absent-mindedly used his magic to fill Alec's cup with a fresh brew, while blinking the revelation away.

  
"Thank you, Alexander", he smiled. Grinning wider at the slight flush on his boyfriend's cheekbones. Cheekbones that he caressed as he leaned over the small space between them, encouraging Alec to look up at him.

  
"In case you were wondering, you taste like everything I've ever wanted."

  
Alec's face took on a myriad emotions at that, settling finally on slightly smug, with a dash of bashful. He cleared his throat, and picked up his freshly steaming coffee.

  
"So, what are your plans for the day?"

  
Magnus smiled, taking Alec's cue that the moment was over, and settled into their usual morning routine.


End file.
